


Is That Peter?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Iron dad and Spider son, Magic, Other, Peter Parker is a Baby, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter is magically de-aged, and now the Avengers have to take care of not just any toddler, but a spidey-toddler.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 224





	1. Peter Wakes Up A Bab

**Author's Note:**

> be together. (I was thinking Pep and Tony are together, but I can make the comment about kids be a joke because they broke up a while ago) Feel free to send in any you wanna see! Also any prompts for shenanigans and play time!

The first thing Peter notices when he wakes up is that this is not his room. The second thing he notices is that his clothes are way too big on him, why are they way too big?

Peter whines as he’s kinda stuck, flailing until he finally gets all the clothes and blankets off. The third thing he notices is that not-his bed is a lot higher off the ground than he would prefer.

He whimpers as he turns around and shimmies backwards off the bed, squealing a tiny bit as he’s falling. He lands on his feet though, and he nods to himself in pride. He did it!

Naked, confused, and kinda scared—not the he would ever admit it!—he turns to the door and reaches on his tip toes to reach.

He walks out the room, looking around as he sticks a thumb in his mouth. He wonders if his Aunt May and Uncle Ben are here, or if he’s been kidnapped like the mean people who took him away from his old house.

~~He doesn’t know it at this age, but the mean people who kidnapped him were social workers after his parents died.~~

Which is why, understanding, he almost starts crying when a lady he doesn’t know walks in and sees him, and gasps, dropping her device.

“Okay. Um… hello? Hi. Um… Friday, how did a toddler get in Stark Tower?”

“I have no record of anyone entering or leaving last night.”

The creepy lady from the ceiling does make Peter start to cry, as he’s scared and he can’t see the lady and he just wants his Ben!

“Hey, no, don’t cry! Um… what’s your name, little guy?”

Peter whimpers and covers his privates, still scared. “M-my name is Peter Parker. I want my Aunt May! ‘M not ‘spoused to talk to strangers.”

The lady pales suddenly, and then she rubs a hand over her face. “Friday, is that Peter?”

Peter thinks it’s very rude to ask the scary ceiling lady if he’s lying, because he’s a very good boy and he doesn’t lie! Most of the time… but why would he lie about his name?

“Scans indicate that the DNA of our little guest and the DNA of Peter Parker matches 100%.”

The lady sighs, rubbing her forehead. “Okay. Okay. Okay. Get Tony awake, please,” she says calmly, and then walks over to Peter. “Hey, Buddy. My name is Pepper. Pepper Potts. Is it okay if I help you, Peter?”

Peter sniffles and bites his thumb as he thinks for a bit, but eventually he nods. “Otay. I want my Aunt May pease.”

Pepper smiles, taking off her jacket and using it to pick Peter up so his privates are hidden. “There we go. I promise I’ll get you some better clothes in a bit. Do you know how old you are, Peter?”

Peter sniffles and nods. “‘M almost four! ‘M a big boy.”

Pepper laughs and nods, kissing his curly hair. “That is a big boy!” She looks up as a man enters the room, and stops abruptly.

Peter doesn’t know why, but he instantly feels like this man is important. He makes grabby hands at him, whining immediately.

Tony is frozen for the most part, but instinct kicks in and he grabs the boy before he squirms his way to falling out of Pepper’s arms. “Um… Pepper? I know we talked about having kids in the future, but-“

Pepper shakes her head. “No, no. This is Peter. And I’m not paid enough for this sh- for this, so you can figure it out with the team.”

Peter cuddles into Tony’s chest, hand touching the arc reactor. He looks up at Tony, who’s jaw is now dropped. “I want my Aunt May pease.”

Tony’s hand comes to cup Peter’s head, and he quickly thinks of every possible scenario that could lead to his charge waking up as a three year old. “I… okay. Friday? Call an emergency meeting for the Avengers, get all of them up here ASAP. And get ready to order some rush deliveries… come on Peter, let’s get you in a shirt of mine at least, something that covers you at least a little, yeah?”

Peter nods, clinging to him. “Then Aunt May?”

Tony hesitates. He isn’t sure if he should tell May… it would be awfully difficult for her to understand. And they don’t even know if they can fix it or… he sighs. “You’re gonna stay with me, buddy. Tony Stark and Peter Parker, kicking ass and taking names. You and me bud.”

Peter leans his head against the arc reactor, sticking a thumb in his mouth. “Is this like when they took me from mommy and daddy? You’re gonna keep me now, and not Aunt May and Uncle Ben?”

Tony hesistates. It’s definitely different, but… “kinda. I’m gonna take care of you now.”

Peter nods to himself. He’s gonna miss them, but he misses his parents too, so he supposes he’ll get used to it. “Otay daddy.”

Tony freezes, heart rate picking up. _Daddy_. Oh god, he has a baby in his arms and that baby just called him daddy and-

Tony has never felt this happy in his entire life, holding a baby that’s calling him daddy. He’s a _dad_.

Well. Kinda.

He shakes his head and keeps going. He smiles as he puts Peter down on his bed. “Okay, I’ll be right back, okay? I’ll bring you a shirt, and it’ll hide your privates under it. Do you-um… I’m sorry Peter, this will be embarrassing but… do you know how to go potty?”

Peter beams and nods. “Ya! I’m a big boy, dun need diapers.”

Tony nods and goes to his closet. “That’s great, buddy! Okay, here ya go.” He smiles to himself as he sees baby Peter drowning in his AC/DC shirt, looking like a little baby punk already. When Peter stands, it goes almost all the way down to his feel, and it definitely hangs way too loose around the neck; but it’ll do for now until he can get real baby clothes.

“Alright buddy. Looking like a badass already.”

“Badass!” Peter repeats, clapping his hands together excitedly.

Tony blanches. “Okay, I’m gonna have to watch my mouth around you arent I?” He scoops Peter up in his arms, taking him back out to the kitchen. “So um… are you hungry little guy?”

Peter gasps and nods. “Yes! Pease can i have um… can I have pancakes pease daddy?”

Tony can’t take this. His heart will melt and he’s going to die. Oh god. “Okay baby.” He plops Peter on top of the counter, kissing his curls. “You stay here, and I’ll make you some _awesome_ pancakes.”

Tony is halfway through making two dozen pancakes (he has a very hungry team coming for an emergency meeting) when Bruce makes himself known.

“Um… Tony? Are you aware there is a baby on the counter?”

Peter turns over and shies away, pulling himself completely under the shirt so he can hide. “Daddy…?”

Tony turns, and then smiles. “Hey Brucie Bear! You mind taking over on pancake duty? I gotta get little man to eat. And yes, I’m very aware. He’s the emergency.”

Bruce stares at him as Tony brings a single pancake over to Peter, cutting it into bite size pieces. “Tony… did you kidnap a child?”

Tony snorts, still cutting the pancakes. “No, Bruce. This is Peter. Peter, this is my very good friend Bruce. You can trust him.”

Peter still looks very wary, but he slowly peaks out of the shirt hole again to peer at Bruce. “Hi… ‘m Peter. This is my new daddy, cos my Aunt May and Uncle Ben gave me away.” He says matter of factly.

“Hey, no… it’s not that they gave you away, honey. I’m just… the one taking care of you for now. Hopefully with help from my friends.”

Bruce instantly becomes curious. ~~Fuck the pancakes I guess~~. “How did this _happen_? Is it a curse? Did it happen on a mission? Is it magic? Is-“

Tony fixes him with a look. “That’s why I called the meeting. I have no idea how this happened. Pep found him and then said it’s not her problem and left to run my company.”

Bruce sits at the counter, staring at Peter with awe. “Okay… well, we will have to run a lot of tests eventually, to figure it out… but for now, we should wait for the rest of the team.”

Peter whimpers and holds onto his daddy’s arm. “ _More_ strangers?”

Tony coos and pushes a small piece of pancake to Peter, who noms on it happily. “Only a few more strangers, hun. But they’re our friends, so you’ll be spending lots of time with them! Isn’t that fun?”

Peter still looks skeptical, but accepts it slowly with a nod of his head. “Otay daddy… I can do it!”

“Attaboy, kiddo,” he smiles at Peter. “Maybe this’ll be easier than I thought it would be.”


	2. Tony Takes Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony rounds up the Avengers and gives them their missions. Most of their missions? Taking care of bab Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes and warnings: based on feedback from last chapter, I’m going to exclude Pepper as much as possible from the rest of this fic. She and Tony still run SI together, but they aren’t dating.

While Peter eats, Tony orders a bunch of stuff he thinks a baby would need. It takes so long, that Peter finishes his pancake by Tony feeding it to him; just in time for most of the rest of the team to show up.

Peter shyly hides behind him, whining softly as he cuddles into his new daddy. “Lossa people…”

Tony laughs softly, nodding. “It is a lot of people, and a few more to come. Can I introduce you to everyone?”

Peter clings to Tony’s neck, but nods eventually.

Natasha gives Tony a look. “Why is there a baby, Stark?”

Tony rolls his eyes, and holds Peter, walking around to each person one by one to introduce them. “You already met Brucie Bear, yeah? And this is Clint. He’s a butt face, but we love him anyway.”

Clint barks out a laugh at his introduction, but waves a small wave to the kid. “Hey kiddo. What’s your name?”

Peter shyly leans into Tony, but he slowly decides to talk to the man. “‘M Peter Parker. This is my new Daddy cos my old mommy and daddy didn’t come backs for me n my Aunt May and Uncle Ben dun wan me no more eider.”

Tony’s heart breaks a little. They’ll have to work on clearing that up. “No Peter, they-“

“Wait. This is Peter?! As in, Spider-Man?” Clint stares at Tony wide eyed.

Tony sighs and nods. “Yes, he’s the emergency. We have to figure out how to get him back to grown up Pete… and how this happened in the first place.”

Peter sticks one thumb in his mouth, looking around at the rest of the people. “Daddy?”

Tony shakes his head. “Right. Introductions.” Tony steps over to the lady, who smiles down at Peter. “This is Natasha, and you can call her Nat. She’s very scary and mean, but it’s okay because she’s also very protective of you.”

Natasha raises a brow at Tony. “Really, Stark? Telling a three year old I’m scary?”

Peter giggles softly, waving shyly at her. “Hi Nat!” He says happily.

Tony smiles and steps to the side again. “This is Thor, he’s loud and he talks funny, but he’s a big ol’ teddy bear and he gives the _best_ hugs.”

Thor smiles, nodding. “Hello, little spiderling. Pleasure to meet you.”

Peter smiles shyly and waves, starting to pull away from his daddy the more he talks to these people. “Hi, misser Thor!”

Tony laughs fondly, taking him to the next one to be introduced. “This is Wanda. She’s really good at playing pretend!”

Wanda smirks and nods, blowing a kiss to the baby. “I’ll show you sometime.”

Peter perks up. “I like playin’ pretend!”

Tony coos and points to the last Aveneger currently here. “And this is Vision. I know he looks kinda weird, but he’s nice. And he’s really good about answering questions, so don’t hold back!”

Vision looks a tad nervous, but smiles at Peter nonetheless. “Hello…”

Peter hides back in Tony’s neck. “Hi…”

Tony smiles and puts Peter back on the counter. “So, let’s talk-“

The elevator doors ding open, and Sam, Steve, and Bucky walk out. They look to be in the middle of a very intense conversation, but they stop short when they see what Tony is holding.

“Tony… why is there-“ Steve starts, but is cut off by a loud gasp.

“Daddy! Look, ‘s Cap’ain ‘Merica!!” Peter starts struggling in Tony’s arms, wanting to get closer to the superhero.

Tony gives Peter an incredulous look. So he knows who Steve is but not him??

Steve walks over and takes Peter, because at this rate Tony is just gonna let the kid wriggle onto the floor. “Hey… um… Tony…?”

Tony makes a noise of offense, before pouting at Steve. “He knows you but not me. I have never been so heartbroken in my entire life!”

Peter paps his hand onto Steve’s cheek, looking so amazed it’s adorable. “Hi Cap’ain ‘Merica!!!”

Steve’s frown intensifies, and he looks behind him at the rest of the crew. “Uh… hi, buddy. What’s your name?”

Peter swoons. “‘M Peter Parker!!!” He exclaims happily.

Steve’s eyes snap up to Tony. “What… what?”

Tony shakes his head, finally coming back to himself. “Alright, let’s finish introducing Peter to everyone and then we can start the meeting. Anyone know where Rhodes is?”

Sam clears his throat. “Um, pain is real bad today, Tony. He said he would call in, but he doesn’t wanna make it all the way up here.”

Tony’s jaw sets but he nods, taking Peter back. “Well, help yourselves to pancakes. Peter, you already know Steve, it seems.” Yes, he sounds bitter. He _is_ bitter. “And this is Sam. He’s a meanie bully, but he’s Steve’s sidekick so we keep him around.”

Sam rolls his eyes but waves at Peter. “Hey munchkin. You know, I don’t see a problem. Dude is always this little. Always wants his juice box and a baby sitter.”

Peter giggles softly, waving at Sam. “He’s not _that_ mean…”

Tony smirks. “Just wait for it kiddo. And that’s Bucky, he’s quiet a lot. But he’s pretty nice once you get to know him, and he’s funny too.”

Bucky gives Tony a searching look, but then looks to Peter and waves. He doesn’t smile. “Hey, kid. I know I look kinda scary, but-“

Peter’s eyes go wide as he sees the metal arm. “‘S like Luke daddy! From Star Wars! Look daddy, he’s gossa metal arm! ‘S so cool!”

Bucky can’t help it. He breaks out into a giant smile, a fond laugh escaping his lips. “Almost word for word what he said to me the first time. He really is always a toddler.”

Tony laughs and kisses the top of Peter’s head. “I didn’t think you would- Wait. _Wait_. What year was it when Peter was three?”

“2004,” Natasha says, almost bored.

Tony beams suddenly. “Ha! So I wasn’t even a thing yet! _That’s_ why he knows Steve but not me. Oh, that makes me feel better.”

Steve rolls his eyes, and puts his fork down. Everyone has mostly finished at this point. “Alright Stark, start the meeting.”

Tony huffs and sits down, putting Peter in his lap. “Fri? Get Rhodey on holo please.”

“Yes, boss,” she says softly.

Peter whimpers, hiding again. “‘S the scary ceiling lady, daddy. Dun like her…”

Tony coos, petting Peter’s hair. “It’s okay honey. She can’t hurt you. She’s just here to help.”

Rhodey is suddenly on screen, looking tired. He’s sitting behind a desk, most likely to hide his pain. “I’m here, Stark. What’s the- oh. I see.”

Peter gasps, eyes wide. “‘S like the Jedi’s at the meeting.”

Tony smirks. Always has been a nerd, then. “This is Rhodey, Peter. He’s my very best friend, he’s like my brother. He’s real cool.”

Peter waves. “Hi Unca Rhodey! This is my daddy now, cos-“

“Peter?” Rhodey asks, eyes wide. “Tony, what the he— what the heck did you do?!”

Tony rolls his eyes yet again. “Mission report time. This morning, Peter woke up as a baby. No one came in and no one came out of the tower last night, and there’s no lag in time in Friday’s reserve. I turned off the recording of Peter’s room after a very… embarrassing teenage moment-“ he winces again just at the memory. “So unfortunately, we can’t tell when it happened. We have no idea if it’s magic, or a curse, or something else. If it’s from a mission, or it’s an accident, or some villain of the week fu-messing with us. We don’t know anything at all yet. The only thing we know is this is _definitely_ Peter.”

“So what’s the plan, Stark?” Steve says.

Tony rolls his eyes. Always straight to the chase. “We have to figure out what to do with Peter. We need to take care of him—he’s just a baby, he can’t hang out on his own—and we need to find out what happened to him and how to fix him.”

Natasha sighs. “Are you asking us to move in?”

Tony nods. “We need all hands on deck. Most of you will be out searching for answers anyway.”

Steve rubs his eyes. “You call it, Tony. This isn’t a fight, so I’ll let you take lead.”

Tony nods once. “Thor, it would be a great help if you could go back to Asguard and figure out if there’s anything there that could help us. Vision, start searching for answers online please? Bruce, you and me are gonna be in the lab mostly, running tests and seeing if there’s anything traceable in him.”

“And the rest of us?” Sam asks.

“You’ll mostly be in phase two—curing Peter. For now, though, you’re on spider-sitting duty. We don’t know if there’s a threat or not, so act like there is one. Stay on guard, watch him like a hawk, make sure no one tries and ki—no one does anything to him. There’s a lot of you, so you guys can take turns a lot. No one lets their guard down. Got it?”

The rest of the team merely nods, the severity of the situation hitting them. This isn’t just a cute baby; it’s a cute baby that might have people coming to kill him.

Tony nods. “Great. Bruce, let’s go down to the lab. We’ll run some tests on Peter. Thor, you can go ahead and go. Vision, start searching.”

“Boss?” Friday calls. “Your packages have arrived.”

Tony beams. “That’ll be his baby gear. Clint, I didn’t get much… I don’t know how to take care of kids. Would you mind-?”

Clint salutes him. “Daddy mode activated.” He smiles as he takes Tony’s card. “Nat, drive me?”

Natasha nods, taking one of Tony’s many sets of keys. “Let’s go.”

Tony smirks and picks baby Peter up. “You wanna come play in daddy’s lab with me and Bruce?”

Peter nods, leaning into him. “Wanna play!”

Tony smiles, nodding to the rest of the team. “As for the rest of you—start on moving in. You know where your rooms are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two complete! Ahhh, I’m so excited for all the shenanigans that’s about to ensue! Feel free to give me ideas ^~^

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think so far??? Feel free to send prompts for what happens to the morons in charge of baby spider. Next chapter: Peter meets the Avengers, gets some new clothes and toys, and discovers that his daddy is kinda awesome.


End file.
